


尾戒与梦

by KHNN



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHNN/pseuds/KHNN
Summary: dtnbnb无意间获得一枚戒指，开始做不可思议的梦了
Relationships: Miyadate Ryota/Watanabe Shouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	尾戒与梦

上

渡边从洗漱间出来，培根混杂着咖啡的香味弥漫到客厅。宫馆已经换好衣服，衬衫整齐地收进裤腰，挂着配色奇怪的赠品围裙。渡边走进厨房，给自己和宫馆倒咖啡，马克杯是宫馆选的，都是纯白容易搞混，被渡边贴上玫瑰和钻石贴纸。  
宫馆把早餐端到餐桌上，两人面对面坐着吃早饭，和之前渡过的无数个早晨没有区别。洗碗是渡边负责，他从厨房里出来的时候，宫馆已经打好领带准备出门。  
“新案子，我直接去现场，佐久间过来接我，你那边估计也快来通知了。”  
“嗯，晚点见。”渡边走到餐桌旁边查看手机，果不其然有上司的未接来电。宫馆向他靠近，香水的味道华丽却不张扬，安定而舒心。他们交换一个早安吻，宫馆露出微笑，眸子里一片温柔，深沉如墨。他说：“晚点见。”  
经历那么多案发现场，渡边还是不免为死者惋惜，拥有大好年华的少年就这么逝去，而且是被人残忍地用刀捅死。少年身上的伤口多得像是某种诡异猎奇的油画，空气中的血腥味还未散尽，究竟是什么人会对这个面容姣好的少年产生这么大的恨意。  
不远处传来抽泣声，死者的母亲正在断断续续地跟佐久间讲述经过。渡边也顺便听了个大概，昨夜她不在家，死者的父亲在外出差，她今早回家时发现的尸体。  
“有什么发现吗？”宫馆蹲下，搭上他的肩。  
“死亡时间大约是凌晨三四点，死因……显而易见，要害部位也均有不同程度的创伤，失血过多，”渡边慢慢说，“凶手下手很残暴，几乎是一气乱捅，毫无章法。”  
“也就是说凶手对死者抱有很深的恨意吗。”宫馆显然跟他想到一块去了。  
“不好说，这是你们需要好好调查的事了，”渡边示意同事搬走尸体，“有什么线索我再和你联系。”

渡边摘下口罩，深深吸气，走廊不再充斥着消毒酒精味和尸体的腐臭味。他回到办公室，桌上放着面包和橙汁。  
“舘さん给你买的，你还没吃午饭吧，都快下午了。”深泽估计正忙着写报告，头也不抬地回道。  
渡边回到自己的座位上，咬了一口面包，食物温暖的香气驱散了解剖室残留的寒冷。刚才验尸时有一些新发现，他拨通宫馆的电话。  
“有什么新发现？”  
“死者体内有安眠药，估计被杀害的时候他正处于深度睡眠的状态，根据药检推测，大约是十一点这样服用的。”  
“死者的书桌里的确藏着安眠药，他的父母似乎不知道他失眠的事。”宫馆回道，“你吃饭了吗？”  
“正在吃，谢谢你的面包。”渡边接着说，“还有，我觉得犯人可能有医学背景。虽然他的身上伤口看上去全是泄愤似的乱捅，但最致命的那一刀，同时也是最先捅的那一刀很深，准确地避开肋骨，直接插在心上。”  
渡边想到刚才看到的场景，不由得摇头驱散脑海中的画面，他组织语言：“你没有看到那个男孩的心脏，他……凶手简直就是搅烂了他的心脏，比起这一刀，其它下刀都算是温柔的了。”  
“我知道了。”宫馆似乎注意到了他轻微的不适，“你先好好吃饭，别想那么多。”

渡边那天按时下的班，宫馆和佐久间还在调查，看来今晚是只有他一个人，渡边打算到附近的小餐馆吃饭再回家。警视厅门口有人和保安起了争执，是个穿着校服的高中生。看到他，高中生挣脱开保安，扑了过来。  
“您是今早负责友彦的案件的警官吧，我今早看到您了。”男生一脸快哭的表情，“我叫青木，是友彦的朋友。求求您，哪怕一点点细节也好，能告诉我吗？”  
渡边愣了几秒，男孩已经被保安拉开。“没事，我跟他聊聊。”渡边带着男孩到附近的公园。  
“我和友彦幼儿园就认识了，家住得很近，学校也一直是同一所。”男孩的声音听起来支离破碎，“他是我最好的朋友。”  
也难怪，渡边完全能理解，如果那个人是宫馆的话，他并不会比眼前的高中生坚强多少。  
“友彦从小学习成绩就很好，是学生会会长，还会拉小提琴。”青木露出微笑，“运动也很好，总之，他是个很厉害的人，学校还有他的粉丝团呢。”  
“你能想到有谁讨厌他吗？”渡边斟酌着开口，“我不方便透露细节，但是，我觉得凶手应该是极度厌恶友彦君的人。”  
青木努力想了想：“怎么会呢？据我所知，没人讨厌他，就算有，也只是一些嫉妒他的胆小鬼罢了，我想他们可没那个本事去杀人。”  
“友彦君患有失眠症的事你知道吗？”渡边问，有时候，不敢告诉父母的事可能会向身边的朋友开口。  
“这绝对不可能，”青木瞪大眼睛，“友彦总是不超过十一点就睡了，养生得像个老爷爷似的，他前两天来我家留宿的时候也是。”  
渡边陷入沉思，如果青木的话是真的，安眠药就有可能不是死者的，那瓶安眠药是被凶手放在房间里。渡边又注意到了另一个点，继续问：“他为什么去你家留宿？你们家不是住得很近吗？”  
青木深叹气，小小声地开口了：“友彦不喜欢他的家庭气氛，他又睡得早，有时候会借口自己睡觉了溜到我这边来打游戏，顺便过夜第二天早上才回去。”  
“嗯？”渡边回想自己在现场观察到的，他们似乎关系很好的样子，死者的书桌上还摆着家族合照。  
“友彦的家人……都很厉害，爸爸是大学教授，妈妈也是顶尖的外科医生，其他亲戚不同领域的教授。整个家都很成功，所以他们要求友彦也不能失败。”青木露出一个自嘲的表情，“友彦的家人一直不希望我和他来往，也是，我只是个不爱学习的普通人。”  
十七八的青少年，明明是最单纯的年纪，自己那时简直单纯得像一张白纸。但眼前这个少年的眼神却出乎意料地复杂，自卑中透着一丝自责，还有无尽的悲痛。  
渡边懒得去深究那份复杂的眼神，握住青木的手，认真地与对方交汇视线：“青木君，没有人有权利去阻碍你们两个的友谊，你是陪他渡过这十几年人生的朋友，这是不会改变的事实。”  
泪水最终是从青木的脸庞落下，渡边安抚着这个哭得稀里哗啦的男孩的肩。“谢谢您。”青木一抽一抽地说，“对不起，我和您说谎了。”  
“友彦不是我的朋友，是恋人。”  
这是渡边失去意识前听到的最后一句话。

————  
渡边猛地惊醒，被人从后面捂住口鼻的感觉过于真实，一时间有种心有余悸的感觉。  
“翔太，怎么了？”坐在他旁边的深泽靠过来，满脸担心。  
渡边脑子一下子没有转过来，他刚才正在和青木讨论案件，然后……  
等一下，那只是一个梦。  
“你没事吧？做噩梦了？”坐在前面的阿部和宫馆回头看他。  
渡边突然想起来，他才不是什么法医，而是闪亮亮的偶像。他们刚结束外景拍摄，正在去拍杂志照片的路上。深泽不是法医同僚，佐久间和宫馆也不是刑警，他们是他所在的组合成员。  
当然，宫馆也不是他的恋人。  
“没事……”渡边有气无力地说，众人才松一口气。渡边打开手机查看时间，他也就睡了十几分钟，却觉得有一个世纪那么长。  
他还有些好奇那场案件的凶手，感觉自己像是看推理剧看到一半。他在梦中被绑架了，不知道是否和那个案子有关。青木的描述和他们在现场了解到的事情有偏差，青木还说他是死者的恋人……  
渡边突然想起来，梦醒前的那个瞬间他在想，青木和死者的关系就像是他和宫馆的关系，从小一起长大的竹马，又进化成恋人。  
回到现实，他才意识到这不过是自己在梦中才能实现的奢望。过于真实的梦境中，宫馆温柔的微笑，自然亲密的举动历历在目。他甚至还记得梦里宫馆吻他时满嘴薄荷的清新，那个人大概是特意在早餐之后又刷了一次牙。渡边盯着座位前方真实的宫馆的后脑勺，脸开始发烫，他居然这么顺其自然地思考虚构中的宫馆行为举止的含义。  
“还是不舒服吗？”深泽递来水，“你脸色很差。”  
“在想事情而已，谢谢。”渡边接过，忽然注意到左手小指上的靛蓝色尾戒。  
……是了，他会做这个梦说不定都是这枚尾戒搞的。  
前几天电视台的外景去了占卜店，做节目，占卜师自然说的都是前程似锦，运气非凡之类的好话。收录结束后，占卜师特地塞给他一枚戒指，说是帮助引导命运，与命中注定之人相连。  
“渡边さん和那个人缘分很深呢，你们连灵魂的颜色都是混在一块的，看来是好几辈子的交情了。”那位占卜师的说话方式像是超凡脱俗的神仙，眼神祥和，“祝您今生也能找到那个独一无二的人。”  
渡边向来不大相信这些，但今早出门时还是鬼使神差地戴上，作为一个普通的戒指也还算好看，渡边这么对自己说。  
这刚戴上，这个诡异又清晰的梦就蹦出来了。

他们回城的时候正好有些堵车，经纪人联系杂志社推迟时间。渡边左右也是睡不着了，还是在意刚才梦里的案件，拿手机记录下自己所知道的东西，试着推理。  
“なべ，你什么时候有写推理小说的癖好了。”一旁的深泽估计是不小心看到他的手机屏幕。  
“不是，这是我刚才那个梦，”渡边解释，“刚梦到关键信息我就醒了。”  
他的话引起众人的注意，佐久间嚷嚷着让大家也推理一下，渡边把刚写完的案件经过发在群里。  
“死者能偷偷溜出去找青木说明别人能很轻易地进他的房间啊，这样嫌疑人太多了。”深泽说，又嫌弃地看他一眼，“明明做个梦你怎么还是法医视角，这种梦不应该是作为主角的刑警吗？”  
“不，按照推理剧的套路，嫌疑人一定会出现在已经出现的人里面。”佐久间信誓旦旦地念叨，“所以一定是死者的母亲！她是外科医生，正好能对上凶手有医学背景这一点。她可以先偷偷给死者下药，杀害死者把药放进房间，还有家庭照片，她是第一发现者，她有大把时间处理现场。”  
“如果凶手真的是他的母亲，那动机是什么？”宫馆不是很认同佐久间的观点。  
“而且就凭一个女性，要怎么绑架翔太？”阿部也不是很赞成的样子，“就算凶手是她，肯定也有帮手吧。”  
“这只是翔太随便做的一个梦吧……也有可能是说不通地案件啊？”岩本接道，“绑架说不定只是翔太的身体睡够了的暗号，这种另类的方式把翔太叫醒。”  
“会不会是父母两人？其实父亲根本没有出差。”佐久间又提议。  
“你能再接着睡一下吗？”深泽满脸认真地请求，手搭在他的肩上，“我很好奇最后的结局。”  
“诶？不要。”渡边把深泽的手拍开。

他们终于在夜色降临的时候到达拍摄地点，一群人急冲冲地换衣服，整理造型。渡边检查自己的头发，才注意到戒指没摘，便把它摘下放到梳妆台上。  
“新买的戒指吗？”背后传来低沉动听的美声。  
“别人送的，”渡边转身应答，宫馆似乎没在听他讲话，神情恍惚，微微皱眉抿着下唇。他读得懂竹马的微表情，触及宫馆额头，高热的体温传来。渡边有些自责，这都过去一天，他居然才注意到宫馆不舒服。要是他早上就发现，他就能在录外景时帮帮对方。  
“你吃药了吗？头痛吗？”渡边上手要帮宫馆按摩太阳穴。  
宫馆轻柔地推开渡边的手，低声说：“我没事，明天没有工作，会好好回去休息的。”  
“啊……嗯，那就好。”渡边的手愣在半空，又尴尬地放下。  
“Snow Man的各位！请准备。”  
渡边跟在队尾，回头看了戒指一眼。

————  
渡边醒来，借着暖黄的灯光勉强能看清周围的环境，他被关在一个地下室里，身后的人传来痛苦的呻吟。  
“青木君？你还好吗？”渡边回头问道。  
“我没事……头有点痛。”青木小声应答，“抱歉，似乎把您给卷进来了。”  
他和青木的手被拴在一根柱子上，腿也被用铁链捆起来。手机不在身上，多半也是被关机。  
他们眼下横竖也逃不出去，绑架他们的人也不知道有何目的，渡边又想起之前很让他在意的事，问：“话说，你和友彦君交往多久了？”  
“快三年了，是他先告白的，”青木回答，轻轻笑了，“我倒是从还很小的时候开始就喜欢他，怎么说……感觉他就是我命中注定的人，但是，一直不敢开口。”  
我知道，我知道这是一种什么样的感觉，渡边在心中悄悄回答，现在他大概是全世界最理解少年内心想法的人了。  
“渡边さん，您说到底是什么样人会这样对待友彦呢？”青木又问。  
渡边的脑海中跑过几种自己的猜测，思忖间，地下室的门被推开，门口的一男一女走进来，眼神阴森。这两人他今天见过，是死者的父母。  
“叔叔，阿姨？”青木显然很惊讶看到这两个人，“友彦是你们杀的？为什么？他可是你们的儿子啊？”  
两人走到地下室的桌边，拿着一些瓶瓶罐罐和针头。渡边心中划过一丝不好的预感，拽紧青木的手。“没事，不会有事的。”渡边不知道他是在安慰对方，还是在安慰自己。  
“要不是你，友彦也不会变成那种怪胎。”女人咬牙切齿地说，拿着针管向他们靠近。  
渡边趁女人接近时突然跳起在她手臂上狠狠地咬了一口。他好歹是个执法人员，不能眼看着未成年人受伤。  
“你！”女人扬起巴掌，被男人截住：“你先去消毒，让我来。”  
“真遗憾，您本来也不需要在这的，”男人假惺惺地叹气，“可惜您知道了不该知道的事，不过正好，这样我们有了替罪羊。”  
渡边一个晃神，冰冷的刀刃架在他的脖子上。“不准动。”男人警告，“你要是阻止我，我不介意反过来，先杀了你再让这个怪胎背锅。”  
“不过我和您无冤无仇，还是不希望您死的，最重要的是，”男人看向青木，眼底溢出疯狂的杀意，“这个勾引我儿子的贱货不能活。”  
不一会儿女人回来了，这次渡边无法反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着女人拿着针管接近少年。青木没有半点挣扎的意思，只是一言不发地盯着地面。  
“不！”

突然一声巨响，门被撞开，佐久间面无表情地把男人拽倒在地，一拳招呼上去。  
“敢绑架我们的法医，真有你的。”佐久间冰冷刺骨的声音带着怒气。他连着揍了男人几拳，听起来就很痛，旁边有人把他拦住，给男人拷上手铐带走。  
渡边的大脑在看到佐久间之后就下线了，不久之后他被松绑，甩甩被铁链硌得生疼的手腕。渡边想起身，但手脚完全使不上力气。  
光源被遮挡，宫馆蹲下，给了他一个紧密无缝的拥抱。“太好了，你没事。”宫馆的手在微微颤抖，呼气声断断续续。渡边从来没见过这样的宫馆，仿佛从恐惧中逃生的不是他而是对方。  
“对不起，让你担心了。”  
“不，这不是你的错，你做得很好。”宫馆双手放在他脸上，他们很少在外面有这么亲密的举动，但宫馆的眼神让渡边不敢去打断。他的恋人正在一寸一寸地扫描他，确认他没有受伤，像是找到遗失的宝物。  
宫馆手穿过渡边的腿弯和腰将他抱起来，送到救护车上，又急忙出去处理案件。医护人员检查他的伤口，给他披上毛毯。渡边以前一直暗自吐槽毛毯在不冷的天气没有意义，但当他站在受害者的角度时，这还挺让人安心的。  
“渡边さん，我是不是做错了呢？”青木很迷茫，“我当时，要是没有答应友彦的告白就好了，这样他也不会出事了……如果我表现得像一个正常人……”  
渡边看着支离破碎的少年，内心被揪起，不管被说共情也好感同身受也好，少年就是他，他就是少年。  
“你没有错，错的是那两个疯狂的人，”渡边搂过青木的肩，“不要听信他们的话，你本来就是正常人，喜欢友彦并不是什么不光彩的事。”  
“告诉你一个秘密，我也喜欢着一个男人，他是我的竹马，”渡边轻声说，朝青木眨眨眼，“就像你说的，有些人就是你的命中注定。”  
“您和他在一起了吗？”青木问。  
“嗯，我很幸运。”渡边看向前方，宫馆已经恢复平时的状态。

“我只是……下手的时候想着，他为什么会变成这样呢？我们十几年的努力都白费了，就因为他变成那种人。”死者的母亲静静地说。  
死者父母的动机很简单，却也不可理喻，目的是保护家族名誉。他们偶然发现死者和青木在交往，劝死者变回“正常人”。三年过去死者仍然没有改变，再这样下去让别人知道他们家族里出了个同性恋可不行。反正还有小女儿，他们便起了杀意，伪装成因别人的嫉妒被谋杀，这听起来总比同性恋好一点。  
绑架青木和渡边也是因为这点，他们知道死者喜欢同性。  
“我想有一件事你们应该需要知道，”宫馆把平板电脑的屏幕展示给两人，“友彦君在网上有很多社交账号，其中有一个是晒他和男朋友的日常的。我们也去学校了解过，不少同学都知道他有男朋友。”  
“所以，你们的计划完全没有意义，你们只是单纯地，残忍地杀害了自己的儿子。”宫馆握紧拳头抑制自己的愤怒，“不正常的人到底是谁？你们觉得现在这个社会，是对同性恋的包容高一点，还是对杀掉自己儿子的人包容高一点呢？”  
“我想是前者，到最后真正败坏家族名誉的，是你们。”  
宫馆丢下这句话，离开审讯室。  
渡边正陪着青木坐在办公区，昨晚经历过多事情的少年没什么活力，精神恍惚。宫馆走过来，把平板塞到青木怀里：“我们调查友彦君的电脑时发现他定时在两周后发的一篇博客，我想你应该要看看。”  
“今天是我和Aoi交往三周年的纪念日，当年他答应我的告白是我觉得自己是全天下最幸运的人，和自己的同性竹马心意相通，这是多么不容易的事啊！  
Aoi是个很好的朋友，也是最棒的恋人。他很温柔，和他待在一块就像空气一样舒服。虽然Aoi总说自己很普通没有特长，但他的笑容真的很可爱，对热爱的事物也很执着，不会妥协的人，不是最帅的吗！  
我是很容易妥协的人，向父母妥协。但唯独Aoi的事情我不想妥协，虽然有人觉得我过于年轻，但是有些人，你看到他的那一刻起就知道他是你的命中注定。我想再过十年，二十年，我对Aoi的感情也不会变，我有这样的自信。  
不说了，再说又有人抱怨我秀恩爱了。总之，遇到Aoi是我这辈子最大的幸运，希望大家也能拥有一段美好的感情。Adios！”  
“バカ，明明就是不幸啊……”青木也顾不上自己在开放的办公区，放声大哭。  
渡边再次意识到，他是幸运的。被命运之人所爱，双方家庭关系友好，同事包容善良。他过得太幸福，甚至忘了这一切对有些人来说简直是一种奢望。  
他无法想象不能和宫馆在一起的日子，不被对方爱着的日子。心隐隐作痛，无法言语的焦躁堵在胸口，一瞬间周围的一切变得很陌生，青木的抽泣声影响他接收其他声音，不安感倍增。  
突然天旋地转，头一阵刺痛，胸腔紧绷的一根弦发出单调而刺耳的声音。  
“翔太，翔太？”耳边传来宫馆的呼唤。  
渡边猛地惊醒，不远处传来嬉闹声，他在排练场，午休时他说要小睡。宫馆蹲在沙发旁边，脸上挂着明显的担忧。  
渡边揉揉眼睛，发现自己满脸泪水。

————  
他又做梦了。渡边抬手，果然，靛蓝色的尾戒稳稳地待在左手的小指上。上一秒他还在思考无法想象不被宫馆爱着的日子，下一秒他就回到这样的现实之中。  
“午休时间快结束了，你做噩梦了？”宫馆扯过纸巾，帮他擦去泪水。渡边试图寻找梦里的宫馆残留的一丝温柔，但是，那双漂亮的眼睛里只有对普通朋友的关心。渡边闭上眼，过于真实的梦境和现实的差距令人痛苦。  
友彦是幸运的，青木也是幸运的。和自己心意相通的同性青梅竹马，几乎不存在。或许这个梦就是他的内心写照，友彦和青木就是他们的映射，他们的悲剧结局也反映了现实生活不存在这么美好的事。  
“嗯，梦到前几天那个悬疑推理的梦的大结局。”渡边坐起身，揉揉眉心，“凶手是死者的父母，动机……很离谱，不说了。”  
“真可怜，青木君也是。”宫馆评价。  
“是啊……”渡边想起哭得撕心裂肺的少年，虽然那只是个梦境，但他还是忍不住感到遗憾。多么珍贵而美好的感情，被生死阻隔。  
至少，他还能陪在宫馆身边，不管以什么身份。  
渡边突然知足了。

中

“石头剪刀布！”  
“噢……”  
“这次真巧。”  
这次的地方公演，渡边和宫馆又分到一件房。渡边关上门，阻隔走廊吵闹的声音。他把自己要用的东西拿出来，放置在床头和卫生间。  
“那枚戒指，你好像很喜欢。”渡边刚把戒指放在床头，宫馆就问，“最近你经常戴，谁送的？”  
他最近一直把这枚戒指带在身边，对命运之人有没有效他不知道，但他试图用美梦来慰藉自己。  
“拍戏时合作的演员送的，很少见到这种颜色的戒指，就挺喜欢的。”宫馆似乎不太相信他的话，渡边躲开对方的视线。  
敲门声解救了他，是佐久间阿部和向井，问他要不要一起去附近的餐馆吃饭。渡边也没什么要紧事，拿好手机钱包房卡，顺便问：“凉太你去吗？”  
“不了，我要和ふっか商量点事。”宫馆头也不抬地回道，在给谁发消息。  
“好，我走了。”渡边把门扣上。

“你和宫馆今天进房间之前还好好的，刚才那是怎么了？”  
刚点完餐，阿部就迫不及待地问。  
“诶？什么都没发生啊？”渡边眨眨眼。  
“总觉得，刚刚我们过去的时候房间里弥漫着若有若无的硝烟味，”阿部犹豫了一会儿，“而且感觉舘さん……好像有点生气的样子。”  
“但是我们之前只是在进行一些很普通的日常对话，他没理由生气。”渡边知道刚才的气氛有点不对劲，但他想不到宫馆生气的理由，就因为他不肯告诉宫馆谁送他戒指？不可能，宫馆一直很尊重他的隐私，再说宫馆又何必在意这个。  
“这样，那可能是我的错觉吧。”阿部没有深究，把这个话题带过去。  
“话说，你们以前有听说舘さん有喜欢的人吗？”向井问。  
“诶？他有喜欢的人吗？”三双眼睛充满疑惑。  
“前段时间工作结束我们一起回家，那天舘さん看起来心情不好，就顺路去了居酒屋。他喝了不少酒，和我念叨他的暗恋对象有喜欢的人了。还说他从高中时代开始就喜欢对方，一直不敢说。”向井小小声地阐述情况，以防被周围人听到，“我还以为你们之前有听说过什么呢。”  
阿部先举手：“那个……你把这件事告诉我们，是不是不太好？”  
“没关系吧？他没跟我说不能说，而且成员之间要相互敞开心扉！”向井看起来胸有成竹，下一秒却双手合十，“拜托别告诉他是我讲的……”  
“原来舘さん也会失恋啊，完全没听说。”佐久间把目光转向渡边，“翔太有听说什么吗？”  
“诶？我也完全没有……”渡边倒是有些庆幸宫馆找的是向井倾诉感情烦恼，如果是找他，他可能会当场心碎，他可不想看到宫馆为别的什么人失魂落魄。  
第二天还有整体彩排，三人简单吃了个饭就回酒店。渡边回房的时候宫馆不在，估计是和深泽出去了。  
今天得知的消息让他有些失落，但他早就想到这一天的到来，说失恋痛哭一场也不至于，只是心情实在不太好。  
睡觉吧，睡着之后什么都不用想了。渡边洗完澡，给宫馆发消息说自己睡了回来的时候声音小点，对方很快就回他：“了解，好好休息，晚安。”  
渡边闭上眼睛。

————  
长时间处在黑暗中重见光明时有点刺眼，西村纪夫眯着眼努力适应眼前的光亮，试图看清楚沙发上那人的样子。山城会现在最出色的年轻干部，头脑精明，不只是地下业务，作为遮掩的合法业务也被他管理得井井有条。  
他们在一家夜总会地下，西村刚刚升职，终于有机会能见一见这位传说中的人物。男人看上去过于斯文，不太像一个黑道。西村与男人对上视线，对方露出优雅的笑容。  
“贵安，西村さん，我是宫馆凉太。”宫馆伸出手，“请原谅我手下的无礼，安全起见，我不得不这么做。”  
“没关系，我能理解。”西村与宫馆握手，“很高兴能见到传说中的宫馆さん。”  
“我不是什么传奇人物，您过奖了。”  
另一侧的房门被打开，宫馆的保镖一齐举起枪，里面走出一个身着宽大睡袍的男人，一双过于光滑白皙的腿明晃晃地。那人丝毫不畏惧枪口，晃悠悠地走到宫馆身边，给自己在宫馆的怀里找了个舒服的位置。  
“怎么了？”宫馆怜爱地梳理对方的头发。  
“楼上的音乐好吵，睡不着，”男人搂着宫馆的脖子撒娇，“你什么时候能开完会？明天再说不行吗？现在已经十一点了。”  
“乖，马上就好，床头柜的抽屉里有耳塞，你先回去睡好吗？”宫馆的语气哄小孩子似的。西村总算明白，这个男人就是宫馆传说中的秘密情人。  
“不要，我就在这里。”男人挪动身子，腿搭在宫馆的腿上，头靠着肩不动了。  
宫馆叹气，眼神里尽是宠溺，嘴角还带着轻微的笑意，对他说：“抱歉，西村さん，见笑了，我们继续吧。”

西村走出夜总会已经是凌晨一点，他匆匆赶回家，用座机给上司打电话。  
“今天有什么发现吗？”通过变声器的声音传来。  
“宫馆的秘密情人是个男的，你找一个素描师，我可以给你提供大概的样貌，”西村小声地说，生怕隔壁有人偷听，“他好像很珍惜那个小情人的样子，难怪你之前派去色诱的杀手都不管用。”  
“我知道了，干得好，”他的上司听起来很高兴，“等我们抓住他的小情人，就可以趁机要挟他。”  
“他真的会为了一个情人把自己放在危险的处境中吗？那个男人很精明。”西村突然背后发冷，转头只是他家暖黄调的墙壁。  
“总该试试，说不定那人能告诉我们其他信息。就这样，明早九点，咖啡馆，素描师会在那里等你。”  
宫馆的小情人名叫渡边翔太，在一家咖啡厅当服务员。资料显示，他和山城会没有任何关系，也不是警方卧底。  
“这男的大概想钱想疯了吧，去当黑道干部的情人，也不怕哪天都不知道怎么死的。”  
“是啊，多半今天就是这样的日子了。”西村低声回道。  
他和同伴坐在角落的位置监视渡边，根据计划，他们今天就要动手。渡边回家会经过一段没有监控摄像头的偏僻小道，是绝佳的绑架场所。  
渡边晚上十点下班，两人在不远处尾随着他。对方显然没有注意，很开心地和朋友打电话，聊最近热播的电视剧。  
渡边拐进他们的目标小巷，两人快速跟上去，但巷子里空无一人。  
“喂！怎么回事！他应该一点都没发现啊。”西村小声问，不好的预感油然而生。  
“往前找！他可能发现了，但肯定走不远，说不定躲在垃圾桶里。”同伴说。两人往前走，翻开巨大的垃圾桶，底部空荡荡的，什么都没有。  
“两位在找我吗？”身后响起明亮的声音。  
西村回头，在没看清楚对方之前，脖子传来轻微的刺痛。  
糟了，西村的意识逐渐模糊，瘫倒在地上。

西村是被一盆凉水泼醒的，他们显然在海边，风带着咸腥味。有人用力拍拍他的脸，西村勉强睁开眼睛，刚才单枪匹马撂倒两个黑道的男人面无表情。看来渡边不是什么小情人，多半是潜伏在宫馆身边的卧底，不知道是什么厉害的家族，连他的上司都查不到。  
“你终于醒啦，你这一觉可睡的太久了。”渡边说，“我还说你再不醒我就直接把你丢进东京湾算了。”  
“你是什么人？我想我们的目的一致，我们可以合作。”西村的大脑飞速思考不让对方杀掉自己的方法，“只要你放过我，我可以……我可以告诉你一些关于山城会的内部信息。”  
渡边歪头思考了一会，接受他的交易：“可以，是怎么样的消息？”  
“据说，据说宫馆凉太是山城的私生子，也是接班人。想削弱山城会的势力，最好下手的就是宫馆凉太。”西村扫了一眼身上没什么武器的渡边，“你要小心点，这个男人很精明。说实话，你是我见到的第一个能成功潜伏在宫馆身边的人。”  
“这个消息我的确没听说过，”渡边问，“但是我要怎么知道这个消息是真的还是假的呢？”  
“我的上衣口袋里面有名片，你拿火烧过之后会看到真正的名片。”渡边小心翼翼地拿过名片，火苗窜起，樱城会的标志显现。  
“樱城会的信息不可能有假，”西村扭扭身子，“现在可以放开我了吗？”  
渡边笑了，笑声很独特。“谢谢你告诉我这些信息，你真是我见过最蠢的黑道成员了，”渡边突然变脸，狠狠地给他一拳，“想杀凉太，你们的胆子真够大的。”  
渡边把他扔进油桶里，开始给四周灌沙。西村挣扎着嘶吼：“你不能说话不算话！你到底是谁？”  
在沙子涌进鼻腔时，他听到了答案：“就像你们调查的那样，我是宫馆凉太的情人。”

渡边醒来，穿透窗帘的阳光揭示现在已不是清晨。昨晚海风吹多了，太阳穴突突直跳。床头放着水，渡边一饮而尽，又倒回床上。  
翻了个身，平时习惯早起的宫馆还在沉睡，就连睡颜都是华美优雅。渡边钻进宫馆怀里，肌肤相贴透着舒适的暖意，他有一搭没一搭地让吻落在对方的下巴和唇边。  
光源被遮挡，重量附上来，宫馆由上往下俯视着他，双手在脸颊上摩挲，眼底是浓郁甜美的巧克力酱，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡。  
“早上好—”渡边拖着长音打招呼。  
“早上好，翔太。”优美的声音在耳边嗡嗡作响，这样的声音真的很犯规，渡边陷进一个热情的深吻时这么想。  
宫馆放过他的嘴唇，贴在脖颈边，甜美的微小刺痛混着些许痒意。昨天他回来得太晚，宫馆已经睡了，反正今天他们都休息，早晨来一发无可厚非。渡边调整姿势，手搂上宫馆的脖子。  
电话就是在这时响的，是渡边设置的特别铃声，两人都知道这个铃声意味着什么，宫馆叹气，把床头的手机递给渡边。  
“信秀さん想见我，我回本家一趟。”接完电话，渡边起身换衣服。  
“父亲大人有什么事吗？”宫馆问。  
“别担心，只是一点小事，他说不会占用我太久时间的。”渡边把领带交给宫馆，让对方来打。  
“我在这等你回来，”宫馆收紧领带，抬眼露出微笑，“回来之后继续刚才的事吧。”

搜身之后渡边被放进房间，山城信秀正捧着茶杯，慈祥得不像一个黑道家族的大家长。渡边跪下，毕恭毕敬地磕头。  
“昨天的事情我听说了，你揪出了一个樱城会的叛徒，干得好。”山城信秀慢悠悠地说，“最近的工作先交给别人吧，你可是我们的杀手锏，不能被暴露。”  
“我明白，很荣幸能获得信秀さん的夸奖。”渡边又鞠一躬。  
“没想到关于凉太的消息还是传出去了，明明本家也没几个人知道，”山城信秀叹气，“你最近多注意点。”  
“是。”  
“还有，你和凉太……差不多就行了，以后别联系了。”  
渡边猛地抬头，山城信秀突然变得吞吞吐吐，他不确定对方想表达什么。  
“别以为我不知道你们的情人关系不是装的，”山城信秀露出严肃的表情，“我不在乎，但是，陷得太深的话，你们会成为对方的软肋。尤其是你，翔太，你可不能有任何软肋。”  
“我当年把你捡回来，费尽心思把你培养成最顶尖的杀手，可不想看到你因为凉太而毁于一旦。而且，凉太他也差不多到结婚的年龄了，我希望能快点看到下下任接班人，你明白吗？”  
“我知道了，我会考虑的。”渡边低声应道。  
他回到自己的车内，一拳锤在方向盘上。  
山城信秀的话不能武逆，但是他也不想就这么放手。宫馆是他努力活下去的唯一理由，从很久以前开始就是他唯一的光。  
昨晚他太晚才睡，现在有些睡眠不足。疲劳驾驶不是个好选择，反正本家内部很安全，他决定先在车上打个盹。  
顺便收敛一下情绪，现在的他见到宫馆肯定会瞬间瓦解。  
渡边定好闹钟，靠着座椅上睡着了。

————  
被刺耳的闹钟声毫无预兆地叫醒是早晨最痛苦的事，渡边叹气，闭着眼挣扎着抓过床头的手机。  
有那么几分钟他只能呆滞地坐在床上，他的脑子像一团浆糊，睡得过久产生眩晕。  
昨晚的梦就有些许不真实了，把油桶踹进东京湾的瞬间竟有些舒畅。梦也算是圆了他的一些愿望，宫馆不可能用那种充满爱意的眼神看着他。  
今天还有正事，他不应该再胡思乱想下去了。渡边翻身下床，决定冲个澡让脑袋清醒一点。  
他的声音状态很糟糕，倒不是觉得喉咙不舒服，只是怎么样都使不上劲儿。合唱还能勉强混过去，独唱绝对会显得有气无力。虽然今天只是彩排，但有媒体记者到场，也会录像，他可不想让大家担心。  
渡边有些生自己的气，他让私事影响到工作了。他应该把杂乱的情绪赶出脑海，但他做不到，状态不好的焦躁混着得知宫馆有长年暗恋对象的失落，还夹杂这一丝对那人的嫉妒。宫馆喜欢的是怎样的人呢？他们高中时期成天待在一块，他没理由不知道那人是谁。  
“开演前十五分钟！”  
他走到衣架边，穿上演出服的外套。宫馆的暗恋对象到底……停停停，这件衣服要带到舞台那边去。在乐屋转了三圈之后他终于找到鞋子，坐到门边穿鞋，同时做深呼吸。把气往下沉，用腹部发声，就像之前做的一样，这对他来说不是难事。  
走廊基本空了，一两个工作人员朝他点头示意给他鼓劲，渡边第一次觉得从乐屋到电梯的路程那么漫长。  
“翔太！”  
有人大声喊他的名字，有人拉住他，渡边抬头，是今早在他脑海里盘旋几十圈仍然不肯出去的宫馆。  
弦崩了，之前拼命压制的想法一口气涌进脑海。你喜欢的人是谁？为什么恋爱烦恼不和我商量？我不是陪伴在你身边最久的人吗？那个人能像我一样了解你吗？为什么我们的心意不能相通？我们可是被红线牵着的人啊！  
“你忘记拿衣服……”  
渡边不确定自己露出什么样表情，走廊回荡着他痛苦的呼吸声。下一秒他被紧紧搂住，宫馆的手搭在他的头上，就像在梦中一般，发丝被轻柔地理顺。  
“翔太，冷静，不会有事的。”宫馆的声音温柔有力，“相信自己，你可以做到的。我们排练了很久，我，大家都会在背后支持你的。”  
渡边闭上眼，竹马兼队友的怀抱令人心安，温暖简洁的话语流进四肢百骸，给他带来力量。宫馆就是有这样都能力，瞬间改变整个空间的气氛，那些令人厌恶的情绪和想法烟消云散。  
宫馆松开他，换而将手搭在他的肩：“冷静下来了吗？”  
“嗯。”渡边露出微笑，“我准备好了，我们走吧。”

————  
渡边醒来，床的那边就是落地窗，夕阳染红错落有致的高楼，绚丽景象一览无遗。他感觉浑身像是被车碾过，汗的粘腻感让人喘不过气。用一个冷水澡冲走不适，腰还是在隐隐作痛，一切都在昭告几小时之前的疯狂。  
路过镜子，那边的画面让他停下脚步。镜中的男人看起来餍足又寂寞，吻痕和牙印零零散散地坐落在脖颈，胸前和腰侧。无意间的磕碰已经形成淤血，青一块紫一块怪可怜的。  
午饭时他快速地做了个决定，结束他们之间这种不明不白地关系，离开宫馆，在远处静静守护他。但是，带着一身宫馆的标记的自己，又能去哪里？渡边盯着镜中的自己，试图找出答案。除了宫馆身边，又有哪里可以成为他的归宿？  
回过神，他已经被情人抱着，双手环住他的腰，脸越过肩膀，亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸。渡边从镜子里与宫馆对视，对方神情温柔。  
渡边突然回忆起少年时代，他第一次自己处决叛徒时，是宫馆找到他，牵着他回到房间，仔细洗去他身上的尘与血。那晚渡边跨过了境界线，宫馆把他压在浴室的镜子上。  
“没事的，有我在。”对方搂紧他的腰，另一边与他十指相扣。渡边在镜中与宫馆对视，败下阵来，把自己全身心交付出去。  
大概是自己发呆久了，宫馆托着他的下巴强迫他转头，用一个吻夺回注意力。苦涩的酒味涌进鼻腔，舌尖相触的瞬间渡边品尝到的却是甘甜。  
“干嘛……”过度使用的嗓子有些沙哑，“你喝酒了吗？”  
“我刚才问你晚饭吃意大利面行不行，”宫馆说，“今天有一瓶很好的白葡萄酒。”  
“行……”渡边漫不经心地回答。  
浴室过于安静，偶尔有水滴滴落的声音。宫馆没有松开他，因为知道他还有话想说。我们结束这种关系吧，这样对彼此都好。渡边应该这么说，张开嘴巴，话却卡在喉咙。  
他舍不得，真的舍不得。他做不到静静地守护，也见不得另一个人代替自己的位置走进宫馆的生活。渡边突然很委屈，为什么他们不能以正常人的方式相遇，为什么他们命中注定要活在黑暗的世界。  
镜中他的眼眶通红，宫馆显然是注意到了，手温柔地拂过眼角。泪水决堤而下，划过脸颊。他已经很久很久没掉过眼泪了，从小在斯巴达式的教育下长大，手上沾染无数鲜血，脆弱的少年时代早已把泪流干。但宫馆处在他内心最柔软的地方，他拿这份柔软没辙。  
渡边转身扣住宫馆的肩膀，他们的拥抱完美契合，胸膛相贴，对方拍着后背帮他顺气。这大概是世界上唯一一个让他安心的地方，宫馆的怀里。  
“今天信秀さん说，我们两个，分开比较好，他希望看到，看到你结婚。”渡边回想起小时候，他也是这样抱着宫馆，断断续续地说哭泣的原因。  
“我不想和你分开，”渡边把脸埋进肩膀，又搂紧了一点，“我想象不到没有凉太的生活，我……”  
宫馆松手，转而捧着他的脸，擦去泪水，直直看向他。那份眼神始终如一，随着岁月增长浮华尽去，沉淀下来的是深不见底的呵护与温柔，这是从未向他表白的宫馆的爱情表现。  
“我向你保证，我们绝对不会分开的。没事的，有我在。”对方信誓旦旦地承诺，“不管什么如何，翔太永远是我心中的第一位，我做的所有事都是为了能和你在一起。”  
“现在让我去煮晚餐好吗？”宫馆揉揉渡边的脑袋，“我想你应该饿了。”

意外在晚餐时发生。  
宫馆的保镖举着枪，枪口指向宫馆，渡边的后脑勺也有一个。樱城会的消息泄露，有人叛变了。背后主谋多半是山城信秀的妻子和她的儿子，他们一直不服山城信秀把重要业务交给一个非本家的年轻人来管，也有暗中阻挠。如果他们知道宫馆的真实身份和山城信秀的继位安排，肯定不希望宫馆还活在这个世上。  
“宫馆さん，惠美夫人想知道您的意思，”其中一个保镖说，“如果您愿意扶持信一郎さん成为下任家主，她表示可以放您一条生路。”  
听到这句话，渡边在心里嗤笑，山城惠美才不可能放过宫馆，多半是想拿他要挟山城信秀罢了。  
“我无法左右信秀さん的想法。”宫馆回答，眼睛却看向渡边，手轻轻敲击餐桌。  
“您看，您是一个很有才能的人，白白浪费这份才能有点可惜，而且，”渡边身后的保镖拽住他的肩，枪口凑近，“您也不希望渡边さん有事吧？”  
这时电话铃声响起，在所有人分神的一瞬间，渡边抓起餐刀毫不犹豫地刺进身后人的喉咙，夺下枪，把枪口对准宫馆身后的保镖。  
那个人满脸写着惊慌失措，铃声还在响，令人烦躁。渡边的内心却前所未有地冷静，没有人能阻止他和宫馆在一起，也没有人能伤害宫馆，他会全力阻止这一切发生。  
“放开他，要不我照样可以在你开枪的那一秒杀了你。”渡边举着枪的手纹丝不动，慢慢向宫馆那边靠近，“而且我保证，你要是这么做了，我绝对会杀了你。”  
保镖握枪的手已经开始微微颤抖，这届学生的质量也太差了，渡边皱眉。最后对方还是妥协放开宫馆，那一瞬间渡边扣动扳机。  
谢天谢地，他们给枪装了消音器，毕竟惊动邻居可不太好。渡边从他的口袋里翻出一直在响的电话，又给身后半死不活的人补了一枪。电话上显示的是个陌生号码，渡边接通。  
“大家长已经被我们控制了，不要留活口，直接杀掉宫馆。”电话那头的女声冷冽优雅，是山城惠美的声音。  
“是。”渡边压低声音回答，挂断电话之后，他把电话砸在地上。渡边看向自己手上的鲜血，突然有些不知所措，一直以来他只是除掉家族给的列表和名单，这还是他第一次因为自身意愿而下杀手。  
宫馆拉过他的手，牵着他到水池边冲干净，又拉着他上楼。  
“我们快点收拾行李，假的护照和签证已经准备好了，刚才我订了去美国的航班。”  
“诶？”过于前进的计划让渡边一下子没跟上。  
“我一直保持假证件是可以随时用的状态，也有制定计划。当时想着如果哪天翔太累了，不想过这样的生活的时候，我们可以销声匿迹。”宫馆的动作始终没有停下，从柜子里拿出行李箱，“我刚才说了，我做的所有事都是为了能和你在一起。”  
渡边觉得自己算是倔脾气的人，没想到某些方面宫馆比他更加执着。为了宫馆，他从来不敢违背山城信秀的意思。而宫馆为了他，随时做好背弃家族的准备。自己果然是被深爱着的，渡边再次确认。  
他们要带的行李没有很多，也许是因为他们在这个世界上没有什么牵挂，唯一在乎的对方，已牢牢抓紧。  
“你做好私奔的准备了吗？”宫馆朝渡边伸出手。  
“我准备好了。”渡边如释重负，露出天真烂漫的笑容。

————  
醒来的时候他久违地感觉神清气爽。  
前几日让他苦恼的梦境迎来一个算是圆满的结局，梦中他和宫馆的关系过于浪漫，心照不宣的爱情，全世界只有对方是唯一。这样的关系令人向往，却又有些可怕。现在也很好，他身边有一群想要守护的人，背后还有默默支持他的家人。  
渡边冲干净脸上的泡沫，抬头查看镜子，镜中的自己一瞬与梦境重合，空虚的眼神一闪而过。  
耳边似乎还残留着呼吸的热气，腰有莫名被搂紧的感觉，舌尖冒出一丝甜美的果酒味。戒指带给他过于真实的慰藉的同时，也带给他梦醒之后的落差和寂寞。  
渡边又拍了一捧水到脸上清醒大脑，走出浴室。  
今天是休演日，渡边和目黑约好一起去逛逛，在酒店门口打车时遇上深泽和宫馆，两人行变成四人行。深泽一路拽着目黑聊最近出的热门游戏，明明他才是邀请目黑的那个人，渡边放慢步伐，走到宫馆身边。  
宫馆突然握住他的手，渡边吓得差点弄掉冰淇淋。在他开口之前对方就松开手，丢下一句等我，跑去附近的店铺。渡边满头问号，走在前面的深泽和目黑并没有意识到他们已经停下脚步，渐渐走远。反正也追不上这两人，渡边跟着宫馆进店，外面太冷了，店内暖和很多。店里人不少，宫馆站在柜台边和老板娘聊天。  
“你喝点热的吧，手都是冰的。”见他过来，宫馆把小豆汤递给他，拿走他吃了大半的冰淇淋。对方偶尔会这样，一声招呼都不打就擅自塞吃的给他，不过大部分都是渡边喜欢的东西，毕竟是在一起二十几年的人。热气腾腾的汤温暖他的胃，渡边感觉活过来了。  
“小哥你也太厉害了，这么大冷天吃冰淇淋。”老板娘看他的眼神颇有种看儿子的怜爱。  
“就是，明天还有演出呢，万一感冒就不好了，”宫馆接着教训他，“嗓子出问题怎么办？你可是主唱担当噢？”  
“抱歉，就是突然想吃……”渡边在和年糕作斗争的中途含糊不清地回答，宫馆刚才还非常严肃的表情渐渐崩塌，最后转换成一个无奈的笑容。  
一瞬间，梦中的宫馆出现了，带着温柔宠溺。平时的宫馆会对他露出这种表情吗？最近的梦似乎让他冲昏头脑，忘了他们原来的距离。  
宫馆还在和老板娘聊天，顺便宣传他们的演出。老板娘很高兴能遇到明星，说要送他们一点小礼物。她招呼他们靠近，小小声地讲：“我以前是占卜师，给你们算一卦吧。”  
宫馆和渡边对视一眼，好歹是老板娘一片好心，出于礼貌他们没有打断。  
“两位是对方的缘分很深，在其他世界中也有交集，有一世你们都是执法人员，一起解决很多棘手的案件，还有一世你们是黑道成员，后来一起脱离家族逃到国外去了。还有……”老板娘的话让渡边的心砰砰直跳，这不就是他的梦境内容。  
“啊，翔太的确有梦到过，他是法医，我是刑警。”宫馆满脸惊讶。  
“那是因为这个戒指，”老板娘指向渡边的左手，靛蓝色的尾戒，“这个戒指也不一般，大概是别的占卜师送给你的吧？这个戒指可以让人窥探到其他世界的样子，所以你才会做那些梦。”  
渡边一时间都震惊得有些说不出话，宫馆在看他，但他不敢去接收那询问的眼神。正巧深泽打电话到宫馆的手机，他退到一旁接电话。  
“我想你可能不想让他知道，但是你们俩在其他世界中是情侣，你也梦到过，对吧？”老板娘背着宫馆悄悄和他说，声音平静轻柔，“所以这一次也不要害怕，那孩子喜欢你，你也喜欢他。你们的职业不应该限制你们相爱，把心意传达给他吧，你们能做到的。”  
有时候人的一生中就是会遇上一些准得过分的预言和猜测，让你无从反驳。老板娘脸上挂着中年女性特有的优雅祥和的微笑，像是在鼓励他。  
渡边最终只能说一句谢谢。

回到酒店已是夜色降临，渡边今天吃了不少，在房间里来回走动消食。  
坐在床尾的宫馆突然一把抓住他的手，指尖被包裹在手心，宫馆无意识地用拇指摩挲那枚尾戒。  
“这个戒指的由来……是真的吗？”  
“嗯，”耳朵很热，他大概脸已红透，幸好房间灯很暗，“出外景去占卜店的时候得的，觉得有点羞耻就没告诉你，抱歉。”  
“我很高兴。”宫馆的语调微微上扬，“感觉，我们两个真的好有缘分啊。”  
渡边轻轻笑了：“这不是早就确定的事吗。”  
“是啊，我们是被红线牵着的。”宫馆松开渡边的手。  
“别提了，采访中讲的话放到平常讲好羞耻。”嘴上这么说，渡边的内心却泛起小小的喜悦。  
“说起来，前几天康二跟我说你失恋了。”渡边在心中和向井道歉，继续含糊地说，“要是觉得难过的话，可以和我倾诉，毕竟我们是竹马。”  
提到这件事，宫馆似乎想到什么，露出今天最灿烂的笑容：“啊，那个是我误会对方了，我没有失恋，还有机会的样子。那个人是我从高中就开始喜欢的人，一直陪在我身边的人。”现实生活中的宫馆流露爱意的表情和梦中一模一样，流动的眼底深沉浓郁，星光点缀其中。  
渡边心里咯噔一下，从高空坠落。  
那个人到底是谁？宫馆高中就认识的，一直陪在身边的，除了成员别无他人。但肯定不是成员，如果是成员，心细如他绝对能发现。但是除了成员们，还有谁配得上宫馆用这样的话语？  
等一下。  
老板娘的话突然涌上心头，如果，那个人是他呢？  
两人对视，渡边眼中倒映着前几天以为一辈子都不可能见到的场景。  
看向他的宫馆，眼中的爱意并没有消散。

下

公车停下，正好是放学时间，小学生一拥而上。渡边压低帽檐，靠在座椅上做好装睡的打算。两个小姑娘坐在他对面，手拉着手，车发动的惯性让她们靠在一块，清脆的笑声传来。  
“小夏打算进哪个社团？”  
“合唱团，阳子很擅长唱歌吧？所以你肯定会进合唱团，我想和你一起，虽然我唱歌不算好……”  
“真的？加油！太好了，这样我们以后放学还能一起回家呢。”女孩拉着同伴的手晃来晃去，可爱温馨的对话让渡边忍不住露出微笑。  
“当然啦，我们是青梅竹马嘛。”  
笑容僵在脸上，宫馆就这么窜进脑海。  
童年时代的记忆早已模糊，但他隐约记得有人安安静静地成天陪在他身边，有人和他在海边筑起高高的沙堆，有人在游泳课的课间分给他半块饼干。他也清晰地记得，抱着腿坐在墙角的小孩子中，一个人抬头看向他，亮晶晶的眸子盛满惊讶。时光开始加速，一晃眼他们上了高中，进了同一个组合，再一晃眼，他们终于站在漫长隧道的出口。  
渡边却在另一个入口徘徊，期待让他内心的萌芽茁壮成长，每当风吹过，迎风摇曳的树枝就扰乱他的内心。但他还在犹豫，人生走到二十后半，需要考虑的事越来越多。不像他的上个梦境，宫馆不能成为他心中的第一位，他之于宫馆也不是。  
夕阳穿透车窗，照进车内，夏天的阳光过于炽热，且无处躲藏。渡边还是第一次在阳光下观察那枚尾戒，细碎的微光在笼罩在戒指上。明明是黄昏时节，他却透过戒指看到点点星光的夜空。  
公车停下，渡边到站了。

————  
肩被人猛地重重一拍，渡边一抖，手里的军帽掉在地上。  
“你还在这里摸什么鱼啊，典礼快开始了。”岩本把帽子扣在他头上，二话不说拽着他的手快步走向大厅。渡边打着哈欠，昨晚他失眠了，接近天亮才睡着。  
大厅里人声鼎沸，军队成员穿戴整齐，一大厅的勋章差点没闪瞎渡边的眼。皇室成员站在红毯的尽头，身着华丽的传统服饰。雪穗公主的樱色长裙折射出好看的偏光，渡边微微鞠躬问候，她露出柔软的微笑。  
一部分新闻播报的人员在大厅里架起摄像机，渡边试图躲避镜头，被岩本拉回他应该站的位置：“给我有点少将的自觉。”  
大厅肃静，国王坐到王位上，漫长冗杂的典礼开始了。  
这只是个普通的授勋仪式，看着胸前新的勋章，渡边的内心毫无波澜。微微侧头，心有灵犀似的，宫馆与他对上眼神，他快速移开视线。  
就在不久前，九大军团联合杀进虫族女皇的老巢，扔下足矣将一整颗星球炸毁的炸弹，让女皇与星球一同灰飞烟灭。只要把剩余的虫穴捣毁，整片星际就即将迎来大约两三百年的和平年代。  
新的时代也将迎来他们新的国王，所以，当国王口中念出宫馆凉太作为继位者时，渡边一点也不惊讶。只是，提到对方与雪穗公主的婚约时，心里有种说不清的疼痛感。  
为了表达对人民负责的决心和相应的实力，国王下令宫馆来组织最后的围剿行动。  
“如果可以的话，我想同第四军团一起完成这个任务。”  
突然被点名的渡边猛地抬头，宫馆看着他，神情坚定：“渡边さん带领的第四军团一定能迅速又顺利地完成整个行动。”  
“遵命。”渡边单膝下跪，接下这个任务。

渡边躺在地上，头顶是一片灿烂的星空，他刚刚结束一场训练，正在平复呼吸。面前投下阴影，宫馆的脸骤然放大。  
“人造星空很好看吗？”  
“！吓死我了……”  
宫馆在他身边坐下，递过水和毛巾。“这是大概是最后一次出征了，”渡边说，“谢谢你选择我。”  
“因为我想和翔太一起再看一次星海，以后可能就没有这样的机会了。”宫馆转头，“你还记得这片星空是哪里的吗？”  
“当然记得，这是我们第一次去其他星球旅行时经过的星海。”年幼时的画面浮现，他和宫馆坐在星舰的观景台上。  
“那时候有流星，我还许愿要和长得好看的人结婚。”宫馆轻轻笑了，“完全就是小孩子的愿望。”  
“但是最后也能实现，不是挺好的吗。”渡边强颜欢笑着，优雅大方的雪穗公主出现在脑海。  
“也许吧，翔太当时许了什么愿望？”  
“这么久远的事，早就不记得了。”  
不记得才怪，渡边当然记得自己的愿望。人对印象深刻的事拥有瞬间记忆，流星划过的那一瞬间，交叠的双手传来温暖的触感。两个小朋友见到难得一遇的流星甚是喜悦，两双亮晶晶的眸子在无意间相碰。还没来得及许愿的渡边脑子里划过一个念头，希望身边能一直有宫馆相伴。  
流星大概是真的听到了他的愿望，他们一起进了少年军校，在人才辈出的世代站上巅峰。  
作为屈指可数的S级精神力的拥有者，宫馆仅用短短几年就改变第八军团在世人眼中闲散无用的皇家军团印象，使其达到能与在一线作战的精锐军团比肩的高度。  
毕竟那是宫馆，什么都能做到的宫馆。他就像是一片星海，远看是沉寂的深蓝，走近之后就会被璀璨耀眼吸引去目光。渡边也早已被这份光芒吸引，但他们的身份差时时刻刻都在提醒着渡边这不合规矩且不切实际。  
“好久没跟你对抗了，来一局吗？”宫馆启用训练室的系统，两把漂亮的光剑出现在空中。  
“哈？我才刚刚训练完诶。”渡边虽然嘴上抱怨，但还是从地上爬起来。  
宫馆抓住红色光剑，在空中划出两个优雅的圆圈：“你可是SS级的强者，劳累算我们扯平了。”  
“说到这个份上，不要怪我不手下留情了。”渡边抓过蓝色光剑，毫不犹豫地向前冲去。  
宫馆是真的动了实力，一开始还想偷懒的渡边忍不住开始认真对待。渡边在格斗技上面算不上很有技巧，但那股蛮劲儿难易招架。宫馆的招式倒是与他形成鲜明对比的华丽优雅，一瞬间他甚至产生出自己在和对方跳舞的错觉。  
最终宫馆还是被他压在身下，光剑压在脖子上，对方思考几秒，确认没有翻盘的机会，松开手以示投降。  
“不愧是翔太。”宫馆帮他拨开被汗水打湿而挡住眼睛的刘海。  
“啊，抱歉，”渡边才注意到他几乎是跨坐在宫馆身上，连忙退开，端正地跪坐在宫馆身边，“是我失礼了。”  
光剑消失在空中，宫馆坐起身，盯着他半晌，突然问：“我们的关系是不会变的吧？就算是我登上那个位置之后，你还是会一直陪在我身边的吧？”  
渡边一时语塞，不知如何回答，他无法轻易地说出答应。  
“但愿吧，”渡边扯出一个微笑，随后用毛巾遮掩住失落，“我累了，先走了，你记得关掉系统。”

这次任务具有一定的特殊性，任务自身不是很难，任何一个军团都可以胜任。与其说是一次任务，不如说是一场作秀。所以，出征前夜，渡边在皇宫里陪着宫馆笑到肌肉酸疼。  
渡边对此很不解，宫馆是正统军校出身，以名列前茅的成绩毕业。随后也有参与一线的战斗，在消灭女皇的战役中第八军团功不可没，怎么这以前的一切都突然不算数了。  
“没办法，人民才意识到他们即将迎来新王，他们需要对新的王有所了解。”雪穗公主的声音很柔软，又有些冷冰冰的，能抚平焦躁，“大家一定会喜欢宫馆さん的，这是好事。”  
“你们都是快要结婚的人了，还不能直接称呼对方的名字吗？”渡边不知道自己怎么还能强忍着心痛跟准新娘子打趣。  
雪穗公主露出无奈的微笑，摇摇头：“这只是一场皇室联姻，我们的意愿不是我们所能控制的。”  
少女也是身不由己，渡边看着她精致的妆容和繁冗复杂的裙摆，不由得有些同情对方。最后只能干巴巴地说上一句不知道能不能算安慰的话：“宫馆さん是个很好的人，很温柔，做饭也很好吃，你不会被亏待的。”  
“还说我，您怎么不直接称呼他的名字呢？两位可是从小一起长大的好朋友啊。”雪穗公主眨眨眼，透露出一丝俏皮。  
“对未来的王直呼其名……这不合礼节。”  
“您这么说，宫馆さん绝对会难过的吧。”雪穗公主收敛起笑容，精巧纤细的双手握住他的手，认真地说，“我前不久，和我喜欢的人表白了。”  
“诶？”渡边张望四周，确认没人在听他们的对话，小小声地询问，“是你之前跟我说的那位木匠先生吗？”  
少女点点头，圆圆的眼睛微阖，垂下视线：“虽然我没法跟他在一起，但是我还是想把心意传达给他。”  
少女消沉了一瞬，又突然开玩笑说道：“那个人很厉害，总是能突然变出一些稀奇古怪的东西，所以心里面有一点点期望他带着我私奔啦……”  
渡边皱眉：“他要是真的这么做，宫馆さん会困扰的。”  
“但是渡边さん会暗自开心吧？”  
“はい？”女孩子过于快速的思维跳跃让渡边有些跟不上，只能带着疑惑的眼神扇动睫毛。  
“也许您想把自己的感情深藏一辈子，但这对对方来说不是很不公平吗？”宫馆朝他们走过来，雪穗公主加快语速，“明明是相伴许久的好友，却连知道对方的苦恼的权利都没有，最后就这么莫名其妙地被疏远，感觉有些可怜。”  
“您好好想想吧。”  
雪穗公主落落大方地朝她的未婚夫走去。

没了女皇的虫穴简直是六神无主，行动进行得很快，全星际残留的最后一个虫穴就此消失。渡边组织队伍撤退，队里有人已经开始聊起今后的生活，有人要回家好好陪陪孩子，有人要去追心爱的姑娘。  
“这里是0401，任务已完成。”渡边通知停在星球大气圈外的星舰。  
“了解，辛苦了，08的任务也已经完成，正在撤回途中。”通讯员甜美的声音传进耳朵，“0401，指挥官在私人通话频道上等您。”  
“这里是0401，发生了什么事吗？”渡边将飞船交给副驾驶，匆忙接通私人频道。  
“没事，只是想亲口对你说一声辛苦了。”宫馆的声音通过耳机传播带着电流干扰声，但依旧让人安心，“回途让我们一起好好观赏一下星海吧。”  
“嗯，到时候，我有重要的话跟你说。”  
雪穗公主的话让他难以释怀，出征之前的那个夜晚他想清楚了，无论如何，宫馆有权知道他的心意，有权知道他为什么不能给予承诺。  
以后的日子会怎么样呢？他们这些只会打仗的人又该何去何从？没到三十岁就退休的生活确会让人羡慕，以后他在首都圈的郊外买一栋小洋楼好了，然后把岩本深泽佐久间等人叫过去住。  
飞船渐渐接近大气圈，渡边仿佛听到一切结束的钟声。宫馆将登上王座，身边有美丽的皇后陪伴，以及可爱的小皇子。那个位置不容易，但他的星海一定可以做的，成为带给国民幸福的好国王。  
一阵剧烈的震动把渡边的思绪拉回作战状态，副驾驶的眼睛瞪大，像是看到什么惊恐的画面。  
渡边向前看去，他们的星舰火光四溢，在空中四分五裂。指挥塔的位置更是爆炸的中心，怕是不复存在。  
过于巨大的爆炸声带来后续的耳内嗡鸣，渡边觉得血液冻结，心跳停止，全身被寒冷所侵占。  
如果这就是他们的最后一刻。  
他终究还是没能把自己的心意传达出去。  
一直以来，陪伴在他身边的人，就这么突然消失了。  
“凉太！！！”  
渡边发出撕心裂肺的吼声。

————  
渡边猛地从沙发上坐起来，厨房传来食物的香气。梦境总是让他对醒来后的情况有些懵，渡边快速整理了一下事情经过，他下午的工作结束之后到宫馆家吃晚饭，有点困就小睡了会儿。  
当然，他今天也戴着那枚神奇戒指。  
“你醒啦，待会就可以吃饭了，家里没有啤酒，我去一趟便利店。”宫馆的声音由远及近，最终在他面前站定。渡边悲哀地发现他无法将眼前的宫馆与梦境中的宫馆区分，内心止不住地想宫馆还好端端地站在他面前就是个奇迹。  
“翔太？”宫馆在渡边面前晃晃手，没有得到回应，渡边像是被某股莫名的力量操纵，扣住宫馆的手腕。  
“太好了，你没事。”他像是回到梦中，嘴巴和身体都不属于他似的擅自行动，“我应该早点告诉你的，对不起，瞒了你那么久。”  
“什么？”宫馆显然十分不知所措，任由渡边的手搭上双肩。  
“我喜欢你，从很久以前开始。我可能不能答应你的要求，我没办法心平气和地看着你和雪穗公主结婚，在你属于别人之后还静静陪在你身边什么的，这种事，太痛苦了。我……啊。”  
渡边的话戛然而止，那是因为他终于能自由地操控他的身体和声音了。他飞快松开宫馆，把那枚变得有些邪乎的尾戒摘下来，抱着脑袋陷入恐慌。  
刚才的感觉太过可怕，仿佛是梦中的渡边跟着他来到这边的世界。发现宫馆还活着，也不管情况对不对总之一股脑儿地把想说的话全说了。  
渡边逐渐缩成一团，头埋进膝盖，不想面对宫馆。  
“翔—太？”宫馆的声音里带着笑意，“你是不是又做梦了？”  
“……抱歉，我睡懵了，请你忘掉刚才的话。”渡边试图把自己塞进沙发角落。  
“我去趟便利店哦。”竹马轻轻的笑声在给他的心头挠痒痒，不一会是拿钥匙和穿鞋的声音，门最终被扣上。渡边抓过抱枕使劲蹂躏一通，把脸埋进抱枕里倒回沙发上。  
糟糕透顶，他居然说了那句话，他曾发誓过绝对不会说出口的话。虽然可以用梦搪塞过去，但说出口的那一瞬间，他是认真的。放到现实的情况来看，那句话依然真实得过分。  
窗外滴滴答答的声音逐渐密集，东京开始下雨了。

洗完澡，渡边躺回沙发上，他穿着宫馆的睡衣，洗发水散发着好闻的花香，产生出一种他整个人都是宫馆的错觉。  
刚出门没两步，他就被连成水幕状的雨逼退，狼狈地折回宫馆家。外面的雨声没有减弱的趋势，还时不时伴随着电闪雷鸣，大概是有人想将这座光怪陆离的城市洗净。  
宫馆拿着两杯饮料从厨房过来：“牛奶，加了蜂蜜的。”  
“谢谢。”在别人家的沙发瘫成液状的渡边有些心虚地起身，收起长腿给对方腾了个位。宫馆把马克杯放到茶几上，又把他下午摘下就没理过的戒指放到一个显眼的位置，以免他忘记拿。  
“说起来，今天下午你梦到了什么？”  
这个问题还是来了，虽然迟到几小时。渡边避开恋爱的部分简述，星际文明，新的国王，最后的任务，突如其来的爆炸。  
“你知道我最好奇的是什么，”宫馆语气平静，和平时在镜头前说话没什么区别，“为什么会突然那么说？你在梦里喜欢谁？你们的身份阻碍了你们？”  
“嘛，那是……”  
宫馆明明知道的，知道那个人就是自己，却装出一副不知道的样子。他大可装傻，把这个话题糊弄过去。大人真是狡猾的生物，渡边想着，却撇到宫馆孩童般纯真的眼神，每一个细胞都散发着期待。  
他真是败给对方了，渡边叹气，跪在沙发上，凑近那个人。  
“你明明知道答案的。”手划过对方的脸颊，他终于触碰到那双梦寐以求的唇。  
果然还是和梦里不一样，渡边闭上眼睛感受每一个微小的细节。嘴唇过于柔软，颤抖的鼻息，洗发水香气分不清彼此。宫馆反客为主，搂住他的腰。亲吻结束时的姿势已完全改变，渡边的腿横在对方大腿上，有种似曾相识的感觉。  
“翔太，脸全红了。”宫馆的笑容温暖又灿烂，宛如明亮的星辰。  
“うるさい……”脸埋进对方的肩膀，渡边轻声问，“那个人是我吗？你从高中就开始喜欢的人。”  
宽厚的手掌给脸颊带来一阵舒适的冰凉，渡边抬头，宫馆的眼神直直撞进他的脑海，不再克制的爱意喷涌而出。雷声轰鸣，却始终盖不掉他的心跳声。这种过电一般的感觉，大概是因为他们就是如此特殊吧。  
“你明明知道答案的。”  
宫馆还以一模一样的回答。

————  
最近发生的一连串重大新闻让国民倍感震惊。  
他们未来的国王在出征最后一次任务时遭到一小部分旁系皇家成员的暗算，差点没丧生于茫茫星海。把他救回来的，是他从小一起长大的竹马，第四军团的指挥官。  
由于这件事，他与雪穗公主的婚约解除。公主殿下无法忍受家族对未来国王的大不敬，连夜从皇宫逃离，一个侍奉皇室已久的木匠也陪着她一起逃了。  
渡边看着雪穗公主留给他的纸条，不由得叹气。  
“对不起，和，加油……吗。”  
意外一发生，渡边倒没机会说出那些话了。回国之后他们很忙，渡边和其它军团的指挥官一直在排查整件事，宫馆在做登基的准备，他们没有再见过面。  
登基大典在忙碌的日子中来临，红色披风和繁华的白色礼装很衬他的竹马，坐上王位的瞬间大厅内掌声雷动。  
如果在这之后他和宫馆告白会发生什么事呢？渡边思绪发散，对方大概会当作什么都没发生吧。他倒是想看看宫馆的应对方式，看看对方有多残忍，是否还能说出要他一直陪在身边这种话。  
不，宫馆不是这样的人，而自己，就算心痛也一定会陪在对方身边，王位上的人朝渡边露出微笑，他笃定视线的终点一定是他。  
登基大典紧接着的是一个小小的授勋仪式，奖励给他和当时在暗杀事件中支援他们的岩本。  
“谢谢你。”宫馆亲手给他别上勋章。  
“这是我应尽的职责。”渡边单膝跪下道谢，被宫馆扶起来。  
“你还记得我跟你说过我许的愿吗？”宫馆问，“要和好看的人结婚。”  
“那个……现在不是说这个的场合吧？现在可是全国直播。”渡边环顾四周，大家只是温柔地注视着他们，撇到岩本那块区域时，指挥官们很明显是在憋笑。  
宫馆单膝下跪，全场一片哗然，无数台摄影机对准他们。“请允许我把我的愿望补完，我希望能和长得像翔太一样好看的人结婚。”宫馆不知道从哪变出一枚戒指，不是金属色，漂亮的火红色在明亮的灯光下熠熠生辉。那是皇家成员专属的颜色，也是第八军团的代表色。  
“渡边翔太阁下，您是否能成为我的伴侣，永远陪伴在我身边？”  
宫馆的声音在大厅里回荡，不可思议地，刚才的吵闹声突然消失，所有人似乎都在等着他的回答。  
他被求婚了，当着全国人民的面，这不合规矩，不合常理。渡边向皇室成员们投去求助的目光，老国王和皇后只是点点头，笑容慈祥。而宫馆的妹妹们，从小被宠大的两位小公主一脸期待地看着他。  
这是何等的奇迹，内心被巨大的喜悦侵占。他的感情并不是一厢情愿，宫馆一定是早就看穿了他，故意藏在心底不说，拖到这一刻。  
这个人大概是狙击好的，在全国人民面前求婚。  
渡边有些恼火，想给这个跪在自己面前闪闪发光的帅气男人一拳，但是他最终只是伸出手。  
“好。”  
火红的戒指圈住他的无名指。

————  
“原来如此……”从梦中醒来的渡边发出最真挚的感叹。  
“怎么了？”渡边侧头，宫馆就躺在他身边，撑着头看他。  
难道他还没醒？他在做梦中梦？渡边迷茫了一秒，才想起昨晚发生的事。本来到宫馆家过夜时渡边总是在客厅打地铺，昨晚心意相通的两人却一起滚到床上。  
“昨天下午那个梦，你没死，还跟我求婚了。” 渡边言简意赅地说。  
宫馆凑近，表情意外地认真：“但是，就算没有那场意外，婚约没被毁，我也会取消它的。”  
“凉太？你在说什么？”面前的宫馆有点陌生，渡边不自觉后退。  
“就算父皇和母后不同意，我也会想办法和你在一起。”宫馆伸手把他锁在怀里，“因为我爱你，从很小的时候开始就一直爱着你了。”  
宫馆大概是被梦里的宫馆附身了，虽然不知道怎么做到的。渡边摇摇宫馆肩膀：“凉太？知道我们在哪里吗？还记得我们的身份吗？”  
宫馆如梦初醒，弹起身子猛地甩甩头：“刚才那个是什么，好可怕！”  
渡边拉住宫馆的手，试图用自己最委屈的表情去看对方：“那些话是假的吗？你其实不想说那些话？”  
宫馆眨眨眼，露出无奈的微笑。  
“不，那是我想对你说的。”  
宫馆俯下身，在清晨柔和的阳光中看起来格外圣洁，也有些虚幻。但渡边知道，这次的不是梦境，是最真实的，陪他度过二十载光阴的宫馆。  
两人在晨光中接吻，渡边胃底泛起甜蜜的泡泡。  
客厅茶几上的尾戒，在光下幻化成点点红蓝的碎片，最后完全消失在空中。

END


End file.
